The Proposal
by buttpolicealert
Summary: Nate needs Wade to marry him as the future depends on it. Wade makes demands of his own. Based on the Proposal. YES! THE PROPOSAL! Nate/Wade, slash


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel properties._ Sorry bros.

* * *

_01_

**The Proposal**  
Cable/Deadpool

Nate needs Wade to marry him as the future depends on it. Wade makes demands of his own. Based on the Proposal.

* * *

His memory was sporadic, thoughts bouncing, unreliable and unhelpful. Sometimes the memory of him would return instead, unexpected flares of a tanned face and white hair and then thought would vanish a quickly as it came. The glint of the metal of his arm and the colour of his eyes, his brain still held onto Nathan's image as if it meant something and would mean something in the future. Nathan would not return. Not for him anyway, no hello, "hi honey, I'm home." Not that Cable would ever say anything like that, but it was the thought that counted. Just a prolonged breath, whenever his damaged brain knit together after being in pieces he'd see the picture of Nathan as if it meant something and then Wade would wait for several seconds as the thoughts scattered once again like everything else in the world, leaves in the wind, sparrows on concrete, his flesh rend from his body. Nathan was meant to leave him, but he was not gone in any way. Parts of Nathan's words lingered in his mind, like a new disease. It made Wade hate himself for feeling bitter.

The dusty, plastic wings on the fan spun made a hollow, vibrating sound. Wade tugged at his boxers dislodging a box of some shitty three-for-a-dollar chocolate boxes that had been poking him in the ass for the last half hour. A hand reach under as his hips raised off the extra spongy, velour sofa swiping and smearing the melting coloured shells and dying his fingertips pink, cotton blue and red. Wade slipped his fingers in his mouth and then pressed the cardboard to his lips, pressing the paper together and drinking the chocolate down, cracked shells, rainbow streaks and all. There wasn't a reply of sound as Deadpool moved his lips and ate the usually noisy confection, a rare silent action that was growing more common.

When Bob popped finally his head out of the kitchen with the nachos and a sheepish look, all Wade could say was: "sit down! The 'I didn't know I was pregnant' marathon is starting. I love this shit."

The green suited man was followed by Weasel as the pair joined in the living room Deadpool didn't divert his eyes from the glowing screen despite the commercials. In fact Wade leaned forward to best enjoy the musical Pampers advertisement. Wade hummed the commercials theme song, singing part of the words and substituting others. "Stop acting weird, Bob. I don't judge, I just love. It's extra sweaty day today."

"Why you guys are both being very secretive and very quiet? C'mon," Deadpool lounged back into a sweaty, sticky sofa. "It's been like, two weeks of, 'you tell him.' So what is it?"

"I'm not sure," Weasel slowly replied, trying to gauge Deapool's reaction.

Bob added in quickly, "We thought it was a rumour anyway, it might not even be true."

"A rumour, I love rumours. Is it about me?"

Bob paused, "no?"

"Did someone get teen pregnant?" Deadpool laughed as the girl on the screen sassed her mother and stomped out of the room. "Weas, so what was it again?"

"I think they're bringing back the Teen Mom for a third season!"

"Are they really?"

"Yeah," Bob shifted his eyes back and forth, everyone knew that.

Weasel was traitorous as always but he and Bob seemed to be getting along more now, than in the past. How the three of them spent more time together despite Wade not wanting to spend time with anyone for the past year was pretty strange, a combination of Weas's pushy whines and Bob's unending optimism and cheer.

o

* * *

o

His days had been pretty event filled but at the same time normal. The usual bang, bang, bang I kill you tiny person 5 miles with my sniper gun and the evenings were spent raising beer glasses and sometimes morning too.

Wade stumbled when he caught site of the burly man of the future several years in the row beside his adoptive daughter they once saved together. Wade squinted and his eyes widened, he had known because he knew everything like how Cable totally got married to another red head like there was nothing but hot red heads in the future (probably) and totally moved on and what they had was like a one time series collected in a set of very collectible trade paperbacks.

He didn't expect Nathan to be here at all, with the girl all grown up. Not that Wade didn't like the girl, what was her name? Hope. She was as sweet as a button, but it was just complicated to grapple with all of his feeling at once.

Still it didn't mean that it didn't sting, Wade hated that side of himself that jumped at the chance to team up with his pal and buddy Nate. The memory of himself sidling up to Nate made him cringe. He could go running to Cable like he always had, but then that would just set him up for another handkerchief wave at a dock. Deadpool didn't do handkerchiefs unless they were suddenly sexy again, then it was back to no.

"What do you want, I know what I want." The gun never moved off Cable's human arm. Wade wanted to blow off Cable's arm, thought about it often. Thought about it a lot actually, thought about what he would say and not do. As much as he thought about it, Deadpool diverted the aim of his gun and rested the barrel on his shoulder. Cable smiled in relief, although the girl at his side looked irritated and angry, like most people who met him so it wasn't too different. "But you're not really worth it. Go away. You have nothing to offer me."

"I," Cable paused. The red head beside his traded her glances between her adoptive parent and the costumed mercenary.

Deadpool didn't bother turning around fully, didn't care to. Cable had nothing for him, it didn't matter what amount the guy was offering. It a lot of garbage that he didn't need and Cable produced a lot of garbage despite being environmentally conscious.

o

* * *

o

"Hey Weas," Wade struggled to sit up from where he was sprawled lazily. The summer was hot and slick as usual and Wade sucked on his freezie lazily. "What's with the sudden call?"

"I heard you met Cable," Jack Hammer paused as Wade shuffled on the other line. There was no voice but he could hear Wade and that was good enough. Everyone had probably had known, it was a long time. It wasn't like he and Cable were going to run off and get back together again. It was a long way from that.

Half of him wanted to vent, but that would have revealed more than Wade wanted to realize himself. The couch sank under him, the aged cushions no longer plush and supportive and sank into shameful hard flatness. The beer can creak open and Wade sucked in the amber liquid, he didn't feel the buzz but it was the thought and feeling that counted.

"Wade," Weasel's voice called out on the other line. Wade closed his eyes and opened them again.

Wade found himself saying the words he was thinking without meaning to. He had wanted to say yes, but he felt tired and lazy all at once. "I don't want to talk about it, Weas."

"Oh, okay."

"I don't feel like working for the next couple of days, so just hold off until next Tuesday."

"But today's Tuesday," Weasel start to whine, even though it feel on deaf ears as Wade had hung up on him.

"Guess you're working solo," Weasel placed the cellphone on the table and didn't move his hand. Bob nodded, the idea of extra money was always good but the idea of a Wade mad enough to forgo work was also scary.

"Wade," Cable flinched at the narrow, white slits that leered back at him. Wade pulled his elbow free of Nathan's grasp, dusting his shoulder off with an expressionless frown.

"What are you doing here?"

"Killing," Deadpool bit, somewhat angrily. A man couldn't torture his little French fries enough before eating them and maybe Nate was here to lecture him on fry abuse. "These French fries they're delicious."

"Oh, that's nice."

"That's nice?" Deadpool lifted his bag, heavy with ammunition, swords and enough quarter pounders to make Alex savagely attack him in a fit of hunger. "I'm out of here."

"Wait, Wade."

Wade tried to think of why he was running away all of a sudden, he used to love hanging out with Nathan. He and Nathan were like peanut butter and jelly, but now they were like a disgraced sandwich, all fally-aparty and stuck to the floor.

o

* * *

o

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"You have the wrong number," he could feel the emotions radiating from the closed cellphone but growled when he realized how sweaty his palm was, how much his own wrist was shaking and everything he was feeling all him. Blind Al had been calm and unaffected. And she could have easily meant Weasel or Bob or even fat ass in the office... But his thoughts shot to him. He couldn't stop thinking, like the time that Nate tried to guilt trip him only he hadn't and only he was doing it to himself.

"He means well, Wade."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Who does he mean well for?" Wade stuttered, he didn't feel like himself. He hated feeling like this, like when Cable stuck his fingers in his brain. "I'm not ready to become a sacrifice on his pillar to peace."

o

* * *

o

"Wade," Wade inwardly cringed, teeth clenching as he raised his chin and squeezed his eyes shut. Cable was facing him, wine glass in hand. It was so awkward. The room was painfully quiet now because everyone knew that something was wrong. Cyclops, Nathan's old man looked at Deadpool with the full disapproval he often had especially for him. The fact that they were not even talking and Wade loved to sweet talk with the worst of his enemies was enough to set off alarm bells. How he even arrived to the party was strange enough, Terry had asked him to come and that had been enough but not now. It was all starting to smell like a set-up and it wasn't the first either. The way that Terry tightened around his arm like it was supposed to make him feel better. Why was Cyclops even here and Logan, at that? Terry suddenly didn't matter and he stepped away from her, walking out of the party.

The various X-men eyed his as he passed by silently, he tried to walk slow but without his jovial passing harassment. Even Kitty Pryde and X-23 that were usually just a pair of boring swans in a pond surrounded by rocks waiting to have silly things tossed in there general direction.

"Aren't you going to say something to him, kid?" The way Wolverine said that really pissed him off, Deadpool brushed by the guy completely ignoring him. A sudden shuffle and a pull of claws through him, it wasn't the adamantium through the chest that hurt. Deadpool was used to Logan using him as his chew toy, the fact that Wade had to turn and see the face of that shit ass staring at him with that dumb look on his face.

"Stop," of all the words that came to him, the best word Deadpool found he could come up with was stop. Why was he running from Nate, so desperate to avoid him? He didn't want Nate like he had wanted anymore, his chopped up heart had grown tired of waiting. He didn't want to see Nate's face looking at him with a face like that again, but it didn't matter.

Deadpool pulled himself off Logan's blade, using his fingers to catch the blood and pull it all back into a flat palm over his closing would. What had happened? He pushed Logan and he got stabbed. Wade frowned at his bloodied chest and stalked away. "I feel like shit."

"Wade, wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Wade, don't think I don't care about you," "don't think I stopped caring about you."

"Are you joking?" Deadpool thoughts jumped rapidly away from what was happening, Siryn's face of disapproval, Scott's leer, Logan's irritation. Wade wasn't as self-conscious as much as he was mad at Nate, "I hate your ass. I hate your snobby fucking face, Nathan. I hate your pretentious way that you like to mess with my head by coming back and forth, showing up like you've been here forever."

It hurt. It always hurt, the way that Nate's face would crumble and make him feel bad when he was right...

o

* * *

o

Of all the times he had hooked up with Nate, he had to remember the last time. Even in his dreams, he had nightmares. Wade crushed his eyes and willed a beach of bikini clad blondes but his mind failed him as it was failure prone.

Nathan looked at him like he wanted to touch him, Deadpool recoiled raising his arm and slunk back into the bed. Naked and exposed, every tumour and ugly part of himself that Nathan had touched and made feel better under just by touching him with his hands. "Why are you doing this to me?"

It was at this interrupted junction a skip of changed history that they were meant to kiss.

"I..." Nathan looked down before looking up, "I still love you."

Deadpool could only nod in confused and muddled understanding before Wade opened his eyes.

"I still love you," echoed in his head like the alarm on one of those awful old alarm clocks.

Deadpool awoke, kicking the air with a wide eyed expression. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide, one hand on his stomach the other elbowing something strange. "HUGHH?"

With haste he pulled off his face mask and looked at the deflated cloth that looked back in his palms, "that was some fucked up nightmare."

"It wasn't a dream," Wade said, his height rose with the dawning realization that once again Cable was fucking with him somehow, "You son of a bitch!"

o

* * *

tbc

* * *

o

**Author's Note:**

Cable and Deadpool are my OTP, never forget.


End file.
